¿Quieres bailar?
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: Kendall & Logan pelean. Logan decide despejar su mente en algún lugar. Así que decide ir a un club. ¿Pasará algo ahí? ¿Conocerá a alguien que afecte su relación con Kendall? Smut. Slash. M Kogan/Jagan


"¡eres un idiota!"

"¡¿un idiota?! ¡¿Qué acaso estás ciego o algo?! ¡yo vengo del trabajo CANSADO y tú solo pasas sentado en el sofá!"

"¡¿SENTADO EN EL SOFÁ!? ¡por si no te diste cuenta YO TAMBIÉN TRABAJO AUN MÁS DURO QUE TÚ!"

"¿¡Sabes qué?! ¡ya me cansé! ¡me voy! ¡será mejor que no me esperes esta noche!" dicho esto el chico agarró su billetera, chaqueta, las llaves y caminó a la puerta.

"¡Logan! ¡LOGAN! ¡VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡LOGAN!" gritó autoritariamente, pero el chico pálido no hizo caso. "¡LOGAN! ¡LOGAN HENDERSON, VEN AQUÍ YA!"

"Vete a la mierda" susurró.

"¡LOG...! sus palabras fueron cortadas por el gran azote que sonó de la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_"Gracias por traerme, Carlos. Hoy fue un duro día en el trabajo." dijo Logan saliendo del carro de su amigo menor._

_"Ya lo creo. No parece divertido estar más de 15 horas en una operación" dijo Carlos. "No es nada, amigo. Que descanses."_

_"Tú también, adiós." se despidió. _

_Caminó a la puerta de la casa, buscó las llaves, abrió la puerta y se quedó sorprendido por lo que vio. Estaba la sala en un completo desastre, sucia y olía horrible. Parecía que jamás habían barrido ahí. Había barro, polvo, vasos, ropa sucia, unas manchas que parecía salsa de tomate en los sofás y ventanas, cajas de pizza debajo del mueble del tele... y la lista seguía. Era todo un asco._

_"Oh, por Dios..." Dijo Logan viendo todo, si así estaba la sala, no quería ni ver la cocina y los cuartos._

_"¡Hola, cariño! ¿cómo te fu en el trabajo?" se oyó desde las escaleras, era Kendall, su novio._

_"Eh..." No tenía palabras. Kendall bajó, se acercó al chico doctor y besó su mejilla. "Kendall, ¿qué pasó aquí?"_

_"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó._

_"De esto" señaló toda la sala. "Esto es un asco, parece un chiquero"_

_"Oh, eso" caminó al sillón frente al televisor, agarró el control remoto y se sentó a ver un partido de hockey. "No te preocupes, limpiaré mañana"._

_"Oh, ¿enserio?" dijo con sarcasmo. "¿Así como_ limpiaste _el fin de semana?" dijo con molestia.__  
><em>

_"Sí." dijo sin prestar atención._

_"Para eso mejor lo hago yo ahora" dijo más para él mismo. Agarró una escoba y empezó a barrer._

_"Por Dios, Logan. No seas ridículo. Deja eso y ven a ver el juego conmigo o... podemos hacer otra cosa más divertida en el cuarto" dijo Kendall, esto último con una voz sensual._

_"Deja de decir estupideces, Kendall y ven ayúdame." dijo dejando de hacer lo que hacía para ver lo que diría su novio._

_"Nah, otro día. Yo quiero algo de acción con mi Logie en la cama."_

_"¡es el colmo, Kendall! ¡¿No puedes pasar ni 5 minutos sin pensar en sexo?!" dijo Logan irritado con lo que dijo Kendall._

_"Vamos, Logan. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos, y sé que quieres, sé que te encanta," decía Kendall. Se levantó del sofá, caminó donde Logan, enrolló sus brazos en su cadera y mordisqueó su oreja. "Sé que te encanta como te hago el amor, y te enloquece cuando me montas..."_

_"¡BASTA, SCHMIDT!" se separó de Kendall lo más que pudo. "¿¡QUÉ NO PIENSAS EN OTRA COSA QUE NO SEA SEXO?!_

_"¡SÍ! ¡PIENSO EN QUE TE AMO!" dijo ahora enojado._

_" ¡SI ME AMARÁS ASÍ COMO ME DICES, NO TENDRIAS TODA LA CASA HECHA UN ASCO! ¡ESTO EN HORRIBLE! ¡TÚ SALES DEL TRABAJO TEMPRANO Y PASAS TODO EL DÍA EN CASA, Y EN VEZ DE ARREGLAS Y PONER BONITA NUESTRA CASA LA DESTROZAS TODA!_

_Kendall no dijo nada por un momento. "¡eres un idiota!"_

_"¡¿un idiota?! ¡¿Qué acaso estás ciego o algo?! ¡yo vengo del trabajo CANSADO y tú solo pasas sentado en el sofá!"_

_"¡¿SENTADO EN EL SOFÁ!? ¡por si no te diste cuenta YO TAMBIÉN TRABAJO AUN MÁS DURO QUE TÚ!"_

_"¿¡Sabes qué?! ¡ya me cansé! ¡me voy! ¡será mejor que no me esperes esta noche!" dicho esto el chico agarró su billetera, chaqueta, las llaves y caminó a la puerta._

_"¡Logan! ¡LOGAN! ¡VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡LOGAN!" gritó autoritariamente, pero el chico pálido no hizo caso. "¡LOGAN! ¡LOGAN HENDERSON, VEN AQUÍ YA!"_

_"Vete a la mierda" susurró._

_"¡LOG...! sus palabras fueron cortadas por el gran azote que sonó de la puerta._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Logan deambulaba por las calles de Minnesota buscando algún lugar donde poder despejar su mente y pensar bien lo que pasó hace unos segundos... Caminó y caminó hasta llegar al parque. Buscó con la mirada y encontró tres lugares buenos: un bar, un club y un centro de strippers. Lo pensó bien y al final decidió ir al club. Tal vez la música lo ayudaría a pensar y tal vez encontraría o haría amigos para poder hablar y pasar el rato.<p>

Entró, parecía no muy buena idea ahora que lo pensaba bien, pero ya estaba adentro buscando un lugar donde sentarse y pedir algo.

* * *

><p>"Logan es un idiota. Yo paso todo el día trabajando para conseguir dinero y él pueda vivir como vive" dijo Kendall.<p>

"Oye, hermano. No es que esté del lado de él, pero tiene razón. Bueno, en parte. Antes cuando esta casa estaba hermosa. Tú la tenias como una mansión, hasta podía ver mi bella cara en el piso, ¿que pasó?" dijo Dustin. Él había llegado minutos después de que Kendall lo llamase a su casa.

"Yo... Mira, lo que pasa es que." se acomodó en su asiento para explicarle a su amigo todo lo que estaba haciendo como para no asear su hogar. "Promete que no le dirás a nadie".

"Te lo prometo"

"Bien, lo que pasa es que yo..."

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado unas dos desde que Logan llegó a ese club. Había echo unos cuantos amigos, pero se tuvieron que ir por un compromiso, así que ahora esta solo.<p>

En este momento sonó una de las canciones favoritas de él, a él le encantaba bailar esa canción. Y ahora no era la excepción. Si tan sólo tuviera a alguien con quien bailar. En la pista de baile habían muchos chicos y chicas lindas y un poco sexys... Mmm...

"Hola" le llamó una bella vos, era un chico frente suyo.

"Hola" respondió con una sonrisa. El otro sólo sonrió devuelta, enseñando una fila de perfectos, brillantes y blancos dientes.

"¿Quieres bailar?" preguntó extendiendo su mano.

"Ah... y-yo..." no sabía que decir, era un poco raro que un tipo musculoso, guapo y con unos hermoso dientes te pregunte y querrías bailar con él.

"Sí, sé lo que piensas. Es un poco que un sujeto desconocido venga y te pregunte que si quieres bailar, pero," dijo el tipo sentándose a la par de Logan. "Pero vine con unos amigo y.. bueno, creo que me dejaron solo o me están haciendo una broma y en verdad quiero bailar con alguien y tú pareces una buena persona. Soy James, James Maslow" dijo extendiendo su mano para que Logan la estrechara.

"Oh, yo soy.. eh, soy.. Logan, Logan Henderson." dijo estrechando la mano con un poco de nervios.

"Lindo nombre" logan se sonrojó un poco.

"Gracias"

"Linda sonrisa"

"Gracias"

"lindos ojos"

"¿Estás tratando de coquetear conmigo?"

"¿Está funcionando?"

"yo..." fue interrumpido por su teléfono que le avisaba que tenía una llamada. Vio la pantalla y decía: **Kendall. Llamando **Con una foto de él. de inmediato presionó en la pantalla donde decía "rechazar".

"¿Sabes? ¡Por qué mejor no vamos a bailar ya? Amo esta canción."

"Yo igual."

"¿Enserio? Eso en genial"

Logan & James se levantaron y se fueron y se fueron a la pista de baile.

"Oye, Logan. Una pregunta, ¿Tienes novio?"

Logan dudó por momento. "No, No tengo. ¿Y tú?"

"Tampoco"

* * *

><p>"Dame otra" pidió James en la barra del club otra bebida con alcohol de las que ya habían tomado más de tres él y Logan.<p>

"Aquí tienes"dijo el hombre entregándole su bebida.

"¿Tú quieres otra, nene?" le preguntó James a Logan.

"Eh... ¿No crees que ya tomamos demasiado?" preguntó con la voz un poco ebria.

"Vamos, ¿tienes miedo de emborracharte?"

"No... Es más." se giró donde el chico del mini bar. "Dame otra.. y que sea doble"

El hombre le entregó su trago, se lo tomó de un solo haciendo una mueca.

"¿Muy fuerte?" preguntó James intentando no reír.

"Quieres probar?" preguntó.

"Ya lo creo" dijo acercándose a Logan. Se acercó a su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios. James besó a Logan de una manera apasionada para disfrutarlo y sentir el alcohol de la boca del pálido.

"Ah" gimió Logan al sentir la lengua de James jugueteando con la suya. El alcohol de todos esos tragos le habían echo efecto. El sólo siguió con el apasionado y un poco caliente beso.

"Ven. Vamos a bailar" dijo James separándose para tomar su mano e ir a la pista de baile.

Se hicieron en un lugar donde casi no había gente y era más oscuro. Logan bailaba adelante de James moviendo sus caderas y James atrás de Logan viendo su espalda y trasero. Quiso intentar algo arriesgado. Acercó su cadera para poder tocar el trasero de Logan, este al sentir el no muy dormido miembro de James se acercó otro poco para atrás para sentirlo más.

"Oh, James"

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó seductoramente en su oído.

"Oh, sí"

"¿Quieres más?"

"Mmm"

"Tomaré eso como un _sí_" James arrinconó a Logan contra pared mientras hacía más fricción con su miembro y la espalda baja de su acompañante. Este se dío la vuelta para poder sentir esa fricción en ambos miembros.

"James... ¡Oh! dame más" dijo moviendo su cadera más rápido y besando apasionadamente (aun más que en la barra) a James pasando sus brazos a su cuello y sus dedos a su cabello.

"Logan, espera." dijo James separándose un poco de los labios adictos del menor. "Hay que ir a un lugar más... privado."

"claro. ¿Vamos a tu casa, un motel o, de una vez, en tu carro?"

"Uhm... vamos a mi departamento." Caminaron a la salida, fueron al parqueo, se subieron en el muy lujoso carro de Maslow.

Logan esperó a que James se montara para poder subir en su regazo y seguir con los movimiento que hacían en el club. Esta vez el moreno mordisqueaba el cuello del pálido.

"Oh, Dios. James" gimió del placer.

"Hay que detenernos o jamás vamos a empezar con la verdadera acción." Logan se bajó el regazó ajeno y se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

"Ponte el cinturón, porque iremos rápido."

* * *

><p>"¡¿DÓNDE PUTA SE FUE A METER LOGAN?!"<p>

"Cálmate, Kendall. Ya debe de venir de regreso." dijo Dustin.

"¡NO! ¡ÉL JAMÁS LE GUSTA SALIR A ALTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE! ¡YA LO LLAMÉ MILLONES DE VECES Y NO CONTESTA EL PUTO CELULAR, DUSTIN! ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!"

"¿Ya llamaste a carlos? Tal vez se fue para allá y está dormido"

"¡OH, SÍ!" dijo con sarcasmo "¡¿CÓMO SE ME PUDO OLVIDAR?! ¡LLAMÉ A CARLOS Y DIJO QUE NO VIO A LOGAN DESDE ESTÁ TARDE!"

"Debe de estar en algún lugar pensando."

"¡SON LAS 2 DE LA MAÑANA, IDIOTA!"

"_ahora entiendo porque Logan se fue"_ pensó Dustin.

* * *

><p>James puso a Logan suavemente sobre su cama mientras se seguían besando. Era como un guerra de lenguas para ver quien ganaba. Al final James ganó y exploró toda la cavidad bocal del otro chico. Este sólo jalaba unos cuantos mechones de cabello.<p>

Después, James bajó a su cuello mientras Logan exploraba su espalda.

"Ah... ¡Oh, James!" gimió Logan cuando James mordió un punto especial de él.

James bajó sus manos a la parte de abajo de la camisa de Logan, metió sus manos para sentir la piel de Logan, la cual se estremeció. James se levantó para quitarse la camisa, Logan paseaba sus ojos en todos los músculos y abdomen de este.

"Ahora tú, belleza. Quítate la camisa. O yo te la quito con gusto." dijo seductor James.

Logan llevó sus manos a su camisa para quitársela. Aprovechando los ojos hipnotizados de James en su piel, cambió de posición para estar ahora sobre él.

"eres muy ágil" dijo James.

"Y esta noche eras más" dijo Logan para luego engullir una tetilla de James.

"¡Logan!"

Pasó su lengua traviesa por todo el pezón del moreno sexy. Con un mano acarició la otra. Después de unos minutos cambió para besar y acariciar la otra tetilla. James sólo se revolcaba abajo de Logan.

*****TIEMPO*****

James levantó la mirada para ver a Logan y saber si estaba listo. Este levantó un poco la cadera. Entonces James engurró todo el pene de Logan.

"¡Oh, joder, James!" gimió Logan. Pasó sus dedos por el pelo del chico guapo para ayudarlos a embestirlo más duro. "Qué bien lo haces"

Pasaron los minutos para que Logan le avisara a James que se iba a correr. James se separó, pero sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la punta del miembro de Logan.

James puso 3 dedos sobre la boca de Logan. "No. Sin eso. Sólo entra ya."

"¿Estás seguro? Te va a doler y..."

"Sí, estoy seguro. Ahora hazlo."

"Bien." James se levantó, se quitó los bóxers Azules, "Pésame en condón que está sobre la mesa y el lubricante" dijo. Logan se los agarró.

"Yo lo hago." Agarró el lubricante y echó un poco en su mano para luego tomar el pene de james y masturbarlo un poco.

"¡Joder, Logan! ¡Ah!" dijo. Logan se detuvo cuando estaba seguro que estaba bien untado el lubricante, y agarró el condón.

"Es muy grande, James. Espero que entré en el condón y en mí" Metió el miembro de James en el preservarte. luego James se alineó con la entrada del pálido chico.

James se fue metiendo en Logan suavemente para no lastimar.

"Vamos, James. ¡sin miedo!" James cumplió la orden de Logan y lo embistió de una vez.

"!OH, SÍ, JAMES! ¡AH!" gimió Logan.

James tomó eso como una señal para ir más rápido. Logan sólo gemía y gemía de placer que le daba el pene de James.

"¡MIERDA, JAMES! ¡AMO TU PENE! ¡ES TAN GRANDE! ¡AAHH!"

Con eso, James se sintió más excitado y empezó a embestir más y más fuerte y rápido a Logan.

"¡OH! ¡JAMES! ¡SÍ!"

"¡Gime mi nombre! ¡ah! ¡Dime cosas sucias!"

"Oh! ¡James! ¡Ah! ¡mierda! ¡Me encanta tu pene! ¡joder! ¡lo amo! ¡amo tu pene! ¡es demasiado grande!

"OH, Logan! ¡Eres tan apretado!"

James bajó para poder morder el cuello del pálido, este sólo apretó las sábana con sus manos por la excitación.

*****TIEMPO*****

Después de casi una hora y media de sexo, Logan sentía que ya se corría.

"¡james! ¡me vengo!"

"Yo igual!" agarró el miembro de logan y lo masturbó.

"¡AAHH!" gimió Logan.

"¡LOGAN! ¡AAHH!"gimió James.

* * *

><p>"¡AHORA SÍ DUSIN! ¡SI LOGAN NO VIENE EN 10 MINUTOS LLAMO A LA POLICÍA O ME MATO!"<p>

"Kendall por favor. No cometas una estupidez, él debe de estar bien, te lo prometo"

"¡NO!" dijo Kendall. No aguanto más y empezó a llorar como si jamás hubiese llorado en su vida.

* * *

><p>Eran más o menos las 5:49 am cuando un chico pálido se encontraba en el baño de una casa ajena de un tipo desconocido, estaba llorando.<p>

Un chico moreno se encontraba en su cama durmiente, hasta que oyó el sonido de una persona llorando en su baño, se levantó y fue a ver que pasaba.

"Logan" dijo cuando lo vio sentado en la tapa del inodoro con sus manos tapando su cara. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Soy un idiota, James" dijo.

"Eh? ¿De qué hablas?" james no entendía

"Soy un estúpido. ¡No puedo creer lo que hice!"

"Cálmate, Logan, respira. Dime, ¿qué pasó? ¿te sientes bien? ¿te pasa algo? háblame."

"Yo.. ¿te acuerdas ... de... de cuando estabas en el club que... que me preguntaste que si tenía... novio?" preguntó tratando de calmar su llanto.

"Sí, me dijiste que no tenías." Logan negó con la cabeza varias veces.

"Yo.. yo si tengo novio y... ¡y lo engañé conmigo, James!"

"¿¡Qué?! ¿Entonces por que me dijiste que.."

"¡Lo sé! En.. en verdad lo siento, James. Es que... él y yo peleamos en la tarde y ¡no sé! No sé porque le hice esto a Kendall."

"Yo.. No te preocupes. Yo iré contigo para aclarar las cosas y... decirle la verdad, que sólo fue por unos tragos demás."

"Enserio?" James asintió "gracias, James."

"No te preocupes"

"¿Sabes? Ahora me siento avergonzado por todas las uh... cosas que te grité anoche"

"Yo igual." dijo James ruborizado "Mejor ya vamos, ponte algo de ropa no queremos que pase como lo de anoche."

"No es gracioso, James"

* * *

><p>"aquí es" dijo Logan señalando su casa. James estacionó el auto y bajaron ambos. logan iba a abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió sola, asustándolos.<p>

"¿Dustin?" preguntó Logan al ver al chico en la puerta tomando café.

"¡Logan!" dijo alegre "¡Oye, Kendall, aquí está Log..." no terminó de decir porque Kendall lo había empujado.

"¡¿LOGAN?! ¡POR DIOS! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?! Y ¿quién es este tipo?" dijo viendo a Logan y Luego le hizo mala cara a james.

"Yo.. soy James, James Maslow" dijo James extendiendo la mano.

"¿Quién es este tipo?" Kendall lo ignoró olímpicamente.

"Te lo explicaré todo, no te preocupes." dijo Logan,

* * *

><p>"¿Kendall?" Preguntó Logan. Estaban todos sentados en la sala. James &amp; Logan le habían dicho todo a Kendall, TODO, HASTA CON DETALLES.<p>

"Yo..." dijo Kendall aun sorprendido "No sé que decir. Es increíble que me allás engañado con un sujeto que medio conociste en un club."

"Kendall, como Logan y Yo te lo explicamos, así pasó. Fueron sólo copas demás. Nada de lo hicimos significó algo para nosotros." dijo Jmaes.

"Entre James y Yo no hay nada, Kendall, créeme."

"Sabes, Logan? Yo no merezco sus disculpas. Yo fui le idiota que empezó todo. Si yo hubiese un poco más considerado contigo, nunca hubiera pasado esto. ¿Logan, me perdonas?" dijo Kendall muy arrepentido.

"Sí, Kendall. Te perdono y te amo." dijo Logan levantándose de su lugar para sentarse en el regazo de Kendall y besarlo apasionadamente demostrándole su amor, Kendall respondió de la misma madera.

"Ejem" dijeron James & Dustin "Estamos aquí."

Los chicos enamorados se separaron y Dustin dijo:

"Oye, Kendall. ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Logan lo que estabas haciendo como para que no te interesaras en tu casa ni en él?"

"¿Eh? ¿Kendall, de qué está hablando?"

"¡Dustin!"

"vamos, Kenny. Yo quiero ver" dijo haciendo puchero.

"Bien. Ya vuelvo." Logan se levantó para que Kendall fuera a su cuarto en el segundo piso.

"¿Qué fue lo que planeó Kendall, Dustin?" preguntó Logan.

"Ya veras" dijo. Logan intercambió miradas con James, este sólo levantó los hombros. Kendall bajó y venía con una caja de madera.

"Ven Logan" Logan intercambió con sus amigos. "Yo... Te voy a decir 12 señales de enamoramiento."

"¿ok?"

"12: siempre vez su foto y te le quedas viendo sus ojos. 11: cuando piensas en él tu corazón va lento y rápido al mismo tiempo. 10: sonríes cuando escuchas su voz. 9: Cuando lo vez, no puedes ver a nadie más porque todo lo que vez es él. 8: Empiezas a escuchas música suave y piensas en él. 7: ..."

"Kendall, ¿qué intentas decirme con eso?" preguntó Logan

"Sólo escucha. 7: él es en lo único que piensas. 6: Te pones muy feliz cada vez que reconoces su olor. 5: siempre le sonríes a la nada cuando piensas en él. 4: Harías cualquier cosas por él. 3: cuando te digo esto, sólo piensas en una persona. 2: Sientes que sin esa personas, tu vida no tiene sentido. 1: ahora, pide un deseo. Sabes que quieres. ¿Listo? Yo te diré mi deseo" Kendall se arrodilló frente a Logan y tomó sus manos. "Logan Mitchell, tomo eso que yo te dije... es lo que yo siento y hago cuando te veo. Te amo, Logie. Y... me harías el hombre más más feliz de todo el mundo si me respondes... ¿Te quieres cazar conmigo?"

"Ese era mi deseo" Logan sonrió " Sí, Kendall. Me quiero cazar contigo. Te amo" Kendall agarró la caja, la abrió y sacó una caja más pequeña. La abrió, sacó u anillo hermoso y se lo pudo en el dedo anular de Logan. Se levantó y lo besó.

"¡Ahora Carlos!" gritó Dustin. La pareja se separó para ver a Carlos bajar las escaleras con una cámara y tomarle millones de fotos a los chicos comprometidos.

"Te amo"

"Yo igual te amo" dejo Logan para luego besar a su amado kendall.

"Kendall, tengo algo que decirle"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Logan sonrío antes de decir:

"estoy embarazado"

_**EL FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero k les alla gustado. Dejen comentarios.<strong>

**Pronto actualizaré más :)**

_**-Indirectamente Kogan**_


End file.
